The Tale of Kuchisake onna
by Tricia Wall
Summary: The origin of the Slit-Mouthed Woman dates back to the Edo Period of Japanese history. Learn how a well known urban legend came to be.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on many assumptions of how Kuchisake-onna came to be; It isn't official. It might be vague at times, so please forgive me. ^^'

* * *

><p>It was the Edo Period in Japan, a time when we were ruled by shogun and daimyo. I was living with my husband, who was a samurai. Tahei was his name. He loved me with all his heart. He said that the first thing that drew him to me was my beauty. He would shower me with his love, and I would do the same.<p>

I also tended to visit my sister, Akemi. She was a tailor, and I found her job mesmerizing. However, as much as I wanted to repair clothing - to feel the pleasure of pulling the needle out and snipping the thread - Tahei wouldn't let me. He was afraid that I would hurt myself and taint my beauty. It didn't matter, for I still visited my sister on a daily basis and observed her, as well as play with her son and daughter.

I've always wanted children. However, I wasn't able to bear children, no matter how many times Tahei and I attempted to. Some of the villagers viewed it as a curse. Tahei, on the other hand, simply assumed that I couldn't carry because because I was blessed too much for my natural look. Now that I think about it, maybe he didn't want me to have children simply because my appeals would fade away.

Still, that didn't stop me from visiting Akemi and her children. I would play games with the children, observe Akemi's work, then return to Tahei at the end of the day and lay in his arms. I was absolutely happy.

If only I had known Tahei was not happy...

As the months passed, we slowly grew apart. He became more agitated, and I became more solemn. I would explain to Akemi about how worried I was for him, but she simply assured me that he was only stressing, and that the tide would pass. However, the tide grew worse and worse until it became a tsunami.

One winter night, after returning from Akemi's, the first thing that I noticed was how dark the house was. It was still a bit early for Tahei to go to bed - without me - so I assumed that he would be gone for the night. Lighting up a candle, I searched for a note that would explain to me where he was. I couldn't find it.

"It's late."

The voice had startled me. As I turned around, candle in hand, I was relieved to see that it was Tahei. He stood over me, grimacing as he looked down at me.

"Oh, Tahei. You startled me," I chuckled, placing my hand over my chest. I was about to stand up, but I froze as Tahei began to tense up.

"Who is he?" he asked me.

I looked at him, completely puzzled by his question. "Who?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb," Tahei growled, his voice raising. "Who is he?"

"Tahei, you're scaring me..." I said cautiously.

"I said "don't play dumb", you little whore!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hair, pulling me up to stand. As I screamed my pain, he continued, "Where is he?"

"Who? Tahei, you're hurting me!" I cried, cringing at the pain as I kept a tight grip on the candle.

"The man you're sleeping with! Where the hell is he?" Tahei roared in my face as I began to cry. Before giving me a chance to reply, he threw me back down on the ground. As my body collided with the wall, the candle slipped from my fingers, crashing with a parallel wall. Holding my head, I looked up at Tahei in fear as he muttered, "If I can't have you, no one can." That's when I noticed he unsheathed his katana beforehand, but before I could react, he lunged it down at me.

In the instant of the second, I felt the sword journey across my face. First, it broke through the skin of my left cheek. Then, passing through the inside of my mouth, the blade pierced through my bottom lip and exited out my right cheek. Due to the force, I fell to the side. As the skin of the bottom part of my mouth flopped over, I screamed in pain.

"Who will think you're beautiful now?" Tahei screamed in fury that matched the wall by him that lit up in flames. I continued to cry hysterically over the pain. I wanted to cover my mouth and hold it together again, but the thought of touching the enormous wound frightened. More and more blood began to pour out of my mouth, running onto the floor. The tears drenched my face, mixing up with the blood. As I laid there, Tahei looked down at me in disgust before leaving the burning house.

This was it. I would either drown in my own blood and tears, or be burned alive. Either way, it was the end for me...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Also, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the inaccuracy in terms of culture.

* * *

><p>The first thing that I noticed was the cold needle going through my skin. I spasmed as I tried to scream in pain, but two arms held me down while another held my jaw closed. I could hear Akemi's voice pleading me to stop moving as the needle continued to sew through my cheek. Along with the stinging pain, I also began to remember what had happened previously before I passed out. The house burning, my mouth slit open, Tahei… The pain only became worse. Since I wasn't allowed to scream, all I could do was cry until I passed out again.<p>

When I came to, I realized that I was rested on a futon. Akemi sat next to me, smiling as my eyes opened.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked me. I kept silent, unsure of what to say. I couldn't feel anything. "I brought you some water," she continued, revealing the small cup in her hands, "just be careful when you take a drink, okay? You don't want to pull the stitches out."

"Stitches…?" I murmured, but as I said that, I realized what she meant as my cheeks became sore. As I sat up, I brought my hand up to my cheeks. I felt the texture of thread along my skin, as well as inside my mouth. Sitting up, I glanced over at a nearby mirror. I was shocked to see my cheeks trailed with stitches from the edge of my lips all the way to my ears. I wanted to react - I felt like I had to react - but my entire being felt to numb.

"We saw the fire," Akemi explained. "There was a crowd outside, but no one dared to come closer. Katsuchi (her husband) went in and found you, so he got you out before the fire got worse. We came back here, and… Well, here we are."

"And Tahei…?" I asked softly.

Shaking her head, Akemi answered, "We couldn't find him." As she noticed my sad expression, she continued, "Did he… do this to you?" I didn't answer. I kept my head down, trying to fight back the tears that slowly returned. "Well, if you need me, I'll be one room away, okay?" Within that moment, I was alone.

Two weeks had passed, and it had only been awhile before I began to leave the comforts of my room. Akemi kept up with her job as a tailor, and her husband worked in the market. I noticed that her children weren't there. She explained to me that they were going to stay at her friend's house until I felt more comfortable. With what? Exposing my face? Even I knew it— A distorted face like mine would startle a child. I also wanted to walk in the sun once again, but what would the people think of my face? I didn't want to disturb my home.

"Can you go out and get me something?" I asked softly.

"Sure," Akemi smiled, nodding, "what would you like me to get?"

"Fabric," I bluntly stated, "any kind is fine."

"Fabric…?" she repeated. When I didn't answer, she confirmed, "Okay, sure, I'll go as soon as I finish this kimono."

Eventually, Akemi did go out and get me plain white fabric. She asked me what it was for, but I refused to tell her about it yet. When she allowed me to use her sewing kit, I went straight to work in my room. I was a little unsteady at first when I worked on my project, but I was able to get the hang of it. Within a few hours, I had finally finished it.

As I walked into the next room, Akemi looked up to greet me a good evening, but then she paused as she saw the homemade mask on my face.

"Oh… What's that?" she asked.

"It's a mask," I explained. "You don't have to have your children away anymore."

"But—" she began, but I interrupted her.

"I never wanted this, but it has happened. Now, I want to readapt to life, and I don't want to be between your family. This is my choice. Please, don't object to it." Akemi just looked at me for a moment, unsure of what to say. I knew that she wanted to say something along of the lines of I don't "have to hide", but nothing came out.

Finally, forcing a smile, she said, "Well, if it makes you happy, then by all means, be happy." Happy? No, it didn't make me feel that way, but it might as well be one step closer to that feeling.

As the weeks passed, I regained a bit more of that happiness by playing with the children. I felt sad every time they asked what was behind my mask, even when they tried to take it off. It struck a chord when the girl said that I was "prettier without the mask". It didn't matter if this life in Akemi's home made me happy— My life would never be complete….

….. unless I settle things.

One day, while I explored the market, the old lady that ran one of the food stands approached me. I was a bit surprised, since no one except Akemi and her family approached me freely. Then again, the old lady didn't have a positive mood on her face, so I became curious as to what she wanted.

"Your husband," she whispered into my ear, "he's a samurai, is he not?" I widened my eyes. How could she know about him, and why now? "I saw a young samurai walking by awhile ago. He seemed to be walking towards that burnt-down house. That's where you used to live, correct?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Tahei had returned. Did he go to reminisce of what happened at that house?

No matter. I had to settle things, once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't control myself. I nearly ran right through the screen door trying to hurry to my room. Akemi looked up at me, showing immediate concern as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I sped past her. I forgot to switch my sandals with the house shoes, but that was hardly my concern. If Tahei really was in the village - at our old home - I had to hurry. Entering my room, I walked straight towards my crafts area and picked up my pair of scissors. "What are you going to do with those?" Akemi continued as she hesitated to a stop.

"He's here," I answered her.

"He?" she asked, but soon paused as she came to a realization. "What are you planning on doing?"

"This isn't my life anymore," I explained. "He took whatever happiness I had, and he taunts me with this mouth of mine!"

"Please," Akemi tried to beg me, "don't do something that you'll regret—" I slipped my mask off to interupt her. She just stared at me - at my mouth.

"I am going to that house," I stated as I glared at her, "and if you don't want your children to see me like this, I suggest you get out of the way." Akemi stood there, unsure of how to react. It was the faint sounds of her children's laughter that snapped her out of it. Finally, with a worried face, she stepped out of the room. Tucking the scissors under my obi, I hurried out of the house.

It had felt like ages since I stood before this building. At that time, it wasn't a dark, crispy architecture that barely stood by whatever support it had left. Many feelings rushed through me: Upset, furious, anxious, nervous — Scared. No, I couldn't let my mixed feelings intervene now. This was my chance to channel my negative energy, to execute my vendetta. Taking a deep breath, I took my first step.

A snowflake glistened by as I moved forward. As the area became covered in fog, more snow began to elegantly fall to the ground. Just like the snow, I glided towards the house, feeling nothing more than a cold, beautiful thing that will eventually melt.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was Tahei. He had his back turned to me, but the samurai armor that he wore gave him away. He looked up as he noticed the little white flakes resting on his jet black hair. His presence itself stirred something within me. Finally, I spoke.

"You seem to be reminiscing." I was surprised at how smooth and calm my voice was. Not only did it spook me, but Tahei as well. He turned around, tensing up. His cold, dark eyes widened as they laid upon me. "What's wrong?" I asked from behind my mask. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He gagged, unable to find anything to say. "Or perhaps my beauty has shocked you…"

"You're… alive…." he spoke, still keeping the same expression on his face. My smile was shielded, though it was visible by the squinting of my eyes. "But, that can't be. You… the house was…."

"Perhaps, if you stayed behind to see your one true masterpiece become destroyed, you would understand a lot clearer," I said, a hint of my rage in my voice.

Tahei hesitated before smirking, which surprised me a little. "Of course, my flower would be able to survive any of the elements, even if she is missing her petals."

I clenched my hands into fists, but I did not move yet. Keeping my voice calm, I said, "Just tell me one thing… Why did you do it?"

"Still playing dumb, even to this day?" he asked. "You gave your beauty out to others, when it was mine alone, so I took it from you."

"You bastard…" I scowled. Slowly, I raised my hand towards my obi. However, before I could even realize it, Tahei was face-to-face with me, holding my hand.

"That's an interesting accessory you have over your face," he remarked as he caressed my hand with his thumb. He stared longingly at my mask, but did nothing more, knowing that his creation lied behind it. After a moment, he looked directly into my eyes – with those dark eyes of his – before kissing my forehead. This was my chance. With my free hand, I continued to reach for my obi.

Something sharp stabbed me in the stomach. As my eyes widened, I glanced down to find a katana pierced through my stomach. I looked back up at Tahei's face, which held that dark smirk again.

"An artist must always finish his work," he remarked before pulling the sword out. Cringing from the pain, I fell onto my knees. "And I intend on watching to the very end…" he glowered.

Damn him! I've dropped my guard once again!

Damn him.

Damn him…

"…. Hehehe…."

Looking down at me curiously, Tahei asked, "Whatever is amusing to you?"

"Whatever is amusing?" I repeated, humor lingering in my voice. "This is all I've wanted. 'To the very end.' Yes, there will be an end, just not for me." With haste, I pulled out the scissors and stabbed the inner side of his thigh before twisting it. Crying in pain, Tahei crashed onto the floor.

Taking this opportunity, I stood up, not minding the pain I was enduring. He reached for his sword, but I merely kicked it to the side. Tahei tried to make me fall, grabbing at my legs. In retaliation, I launched a solid kick right under his chin, producing more pain for him. Realizing that he was running out of options, he began to scoot away. Ha! As if he could escape me in such a pitiful state!

Tahei continued to crawl backwards before he reached a dead end. He looked around, trying to find hope, but there was none. As I stood over him, he looked up at me. "You crazy bitch!"

I couldn't help but smile sweetly. "Oh, but my dear," I began, "I was made in your perfect image; a face that no one except its creator could love. So, my dear Tahei…" With the swift movement of my scissors, I ripped the mask off of my face, revealing my grotesque smile. Tahei tried avoiding any eye contact with my face, but I kept a sturdy lock on his head with my free hand.

"Am I… pretty…?"


	4. Chapter 4

The snowfall had grown worse. Even so, it was not the amount of snow that caused me to drag my feet across the ground, taking one small step at a time. My stomach continued to bleed, though the pain had numbed. Though I showed no expression of any kind, the stitches that stretched across my face placed a permanent smile on my face. I supposed I was happy, but in truth, I was unsure of how I felt. The closest feeling that I could relate it to was the term "carefree".

More than anything, I felt dead.

_Tap tap..._

Opening the door, Akemi's tired expression was replaced with that of shock as she saw my state. "Oh my Lord, what happened?!" Looking around, she secured me in her embrace as she pulled me into the comforting warmth of her home. She sat me down by the entrance, inquiring, "What on earth happened to you? Was it Tahei? Did he do this to you?!" When I did not answer, my neutral expression staring at the ground, she lightly shook my shoulders. "Please, stay with me!" When I made no response, she smacked me across the cheek, exclaiming, "Snap out of it!"

My head facing a new direction, my eyes slightly widened, though that was due to my sore cheeks reacting to that slap. Gasping, she whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry, I forgot. Let me treat your wounds, fetch you nice, clean clothes." Once again, I did not respond. "Damn it, let me help you!"

"Mama?" Akemi's eyes widened as her title was called. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her two children standing a couple of yards away, looking back with curious looks. "Is Auntie okay?"

Absentmindedly shielding me from their vision, Akemi replied in a sweet, yet panicked tone, "Y-yeah, Auntie is just fine. She's got a little owwie is all. Go back to bed, you two."

"Can we help?" the little girl asked, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

Hesitantly, Akemi responded, "N-no dear, Mama can take care of this-" Her voice faded out as mine erupted with laughter. My laughter escalated, it felt as though I had to pull my stitches out in order to satisfy myself. Looking back at me, Akemi raised an eyebrow, giving a concerned, _pathetic_ look.

As my maniacal fit subsided, I mumbled, "No, Mama cannot." With one swift movement, I stabbed the scissors that were still in the tight grip of my hand into her side. A stifled whine escaped from Akemi, her eyes widened in horror and in reaction to the sudden pain. Too shocked and confused to move, she fell to the side as I pulled my scissors out of her.

"You couldn't help me," I glowered, "you never could. I was broken, and my life – my beauty – was ruined. It was taken from me, and you try to fix it with a _fucking _needle and thread." Grinning down at Akemi, who was twitching on the floor as the blood spilled out of her, I added, "Now, I will take your perfect life away." Moving on, I looked up at the children as they looked on in fright. Motioning my pair of scissors once, I stood up – lightly limping, due to my injury – as I slowly approached them.

"N-no, please!" Akemi cried weakly, unable to turn her head to follow me with her eyes. "Don't hurt my children!" Ignoring her plead, I continued, peering down at the two as they backed away. Their backs soon ran into a wall, but they were frozen with fear to run away from my cold gaze.

"Now, you truly see my appearance," I said darkly, coming to a stop just before them. "This is what you desired, and now it has come to pass. Do you still believe that I am beautiful?"

"You've hurt Mama," the boy stated, shaking as he clutched onto his sister's arm. My niece, however, stared up at me with bewildered eyes for the longest moment. I smirked, expecting this to be their reaction.

However, my own eyes widened as she replied, "Of course you're beautiful. You always have been. I... I wanted to be just like you when I grew up." Of course, she was afraid, but her words held confidence and truth.

As my smug look washed away, I growled, "Why wait to grow up, when you can be as beautiful right now?" I raised my arm, ready to swing the pair of scissors as the two flinched. Suddenly, a force tackled me from behind, crashing me into the wall beside the fleeing children. Looking back, I saw that my attacker was Akemi, despite being credibly injured.

"Do not..." She cringed as pain flashed through her, though she glared at me with an intense flare in her eyes. "Don't _touch_ my children."

In response, I simply grinned. "I've always admired your dedication, Akemi. I've admired every aspect of your life. It's a shame that it must come down to this."

"It..." Akemi began, taking a gulp as her injury got the best of her. "It does not have to be this way. Sister, what happened that made you lose your mind this way?"

"He was simply stressed, was he not?" I replied, gripping the middle axis of the scissors tightly in my hand. "That's what you said. Things were to get better. Surprise! Nothing's the perfect fantasy outside this house of yours! I'm just here to give you a reality check. Let's see you try to fix _this_!" Rashly, I swung the tip of the blades at Akemi, successfully placing a scratch across her left palm. She stumbled back, holding her fresh wound close to her. "And _this_!" Again, I lashed at her, slashing her cheek. With that strike, she stumbled to the ground, where I took my advantage and stood over her. "And _this_, and _this_, and _this_, and _this_!" Without rest, I slashed and stabbed into her skin and yukata. If I was not already seeing the associated color, I would have been surprised at how much blood had been spilled.

My sister – whose life was the perfect example of any woman's dream – was dying beneath me, by my hands. Things could have turned out differently had she truly accepted me instead of trying to fix me.

Finally, I slowed to a stop. Akemi was covered in dark red liquid, and if it had not been for the gurgling, I would have assumed that she was deceased. I could leave her to drown in her own blood, but the thought alone would not satisfy me. Killing my perfect sister, as well as my demanding husband, was not enough. Something was missing – a hole that had to be filled...

"Mama?!"

Ah yes, I have always wanted children.

Looking behind me, lo and behold, outside the screen stood my darling niece and nephew. They looked at my grotesque and bloody image with horror, as well as the pitiful state of their dear mother. I would have grinned, but the stitches that held my mouth together held me back.

"I've always hated these things..." Raising the scissors to my mouth, I showed no hesitation as I snipped out each loop of the threads. The more I released, the more I cackled. With one more snip, I was free. Laughing to my hearts content, I turned to look at the children as my jaw hung freely. With frightful screams, the two ran away, calling for help.

"You can run all you like," I murmured, that permanent grin on my face not resting. "I'll always give chase."

And so I have, and I have no intention of stopping.


End file.
